Sense point monitor circuits are commonly connected to switch or relay contacts. These circuits typically include a delay or feedback circuit connected to the associated switch or relay contact. The output signals provided by these circuits then represent the valid (debounced) state of the associated switch or relay contact. However, such an arrangement, with delay or feedback circuitry connected to each sense point, becomes expensive as the number of monitored sense points increases.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a novel sense point monitor circuit without the requirement of delay or feedback circuitry.